


Far

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: After, Kuja sates his lust as best he can.





	Far

**Author's Note:**

> From... GuysWithTails ML? November 5, 2003. 
> 
> _"I've got something for you little boy  
you just wanted me dead little boy"_ -Dover, 'Far'

Vicariously? No, that wasn't quite the correct word. Kuja paused for a moment with a pair of fingers partially inside the blond genome beneath him.

Perhaps he was just deluding himself. As much as he wanted nothing more than to claim adoration from and ownership of Zidane, that was denied to him. He didn't blame anybody but himself for that. He had been rather, well, brutal to Zidane in the past. It was no wonder that even after an explosive and downright delectable bout of coupling beneath the Iifa tree, Zidane ran back to Alexandria.

The genome, named Mr. 466 by the Black Mages but called Tommy by the residents of Kuja's rebuilt palace, let out a slight mewl of curiousity at Kuja's non-action. It drew Kuja back from his reflective state, back to what he was currently doing.

Kuja lusted. He cursed himself for the lust, for his desires of sexual contact that bubbled up at the most inopportune times.

This particular night though, it had been Tommy who'd initiated their encounter. Tommy had come softly into the room where Kuja had been engrossed in reading a new play that Eiko had sent him. The young genome had been bearing a tray of treats. And after offering the treats to Kuja, Tommy had offered himself.

They were far from a couple though it was well known that Tommy was Kuja's preferred bedmate.

Tommy had crawled onto Kuja's chair, draping himself across Kuja's lap as though he was a cat curling up with his master. Kuja just chuckled and continued to read until he too decided that perhaps a tryst was in order.

Always, it was always on Kuja's terms.

Tommy writhed beneath Kuja as Kuja continued to stretch and stroke Tommy's hot interior. Tommy didn't quite have Zidane's looks, but he was eerily similar in the dim light of the bedroom.

Kuja's silvery hair fell over them both as he leaned down to softly kiss Tommy's lips. Tommy didn't taste like Zidane and that had always bothered Kuja just a bit. Still, Tommy tasted nice and sweet, like the treats he'd brought on the silver tray that was now discarded on the floor, empty.

With a moan, Tommy arched and strained to get Kuja's fingers to hit at a slightly different angle, to give him pure pleasure. Kuja managed a slight smile before pulling his fingers away from the disappointed genome beneath him.

"I want to feel you from the inside when you come, little one. I want to be a part of you at that moment."

Tommy nodded, spreading his legs farther in preparation for what he knew would come next.

Slowly Kuja pressed his arousal into the tight heat of Tommy's body, ignoring the cries from Tommy for just a moment as he found his own pleasure.

Tommy was begging for more, for motion as his tail lashed to the side, thumping the sheets randomly and unintentionally. It was another thing Kuja wasn't the most fond of. Though Zidane usually let his tail swing freely during the day, he'd always had control of it in intimate moments.

However, Kuja was in no mood to continue reflecting on his past with his brother and occasional nemesis. They were allies now and even if he couldn't have Zidane in his bed, perhaps sharing the sweetness that was Tommy, it was still enough to have him... and to be... alive.

Each thrust of his body caused pleasure to course through his body. The cries of bliss coming from Tommy's lips only urged him onward. It was the sort of release he needed, longed for. If only everything during the last few years had been as easy as fulfilling his need within such a wonderful willing lover.

Tommy suddenly cried out, shaking and shivering as his orgasm overtook him. Hot seed slicked the space between their bodies and Kuja couldn't help the cry that fell from his own lips. It was the heat of their passion spilled forth, and with a fond remembrance, he fell back into his own past for just a handful of seconds as he remembered the first time he had felt the same reaction between his and Zidane's body.

Still, Kuja held off a few more minutes before passing the proverbial point of no return and letting his body spiral into a powerful climax.

He only hoped the name on his lips had been Tommy's, though he knew that either way, the young genome would say nothing.

That night he slept with Tommy in his arms, curled half over his body, more correctly. In the last moments of starlight night while he kept consciousness, Kuja ran his fingers through Tommy's hair, thankful to have such a devoted lover and friend.

Perhaps, thought Kuja, they both could travel to Alexandria to visit their brother. Surely between the two of them, they could steal Zidane away at least for a little while. He knew Zidane would always go back though, to his wife, to his dull life. It made Kuja angry.

It was odd, really, to realize he held a hatred for one he loved so much.


End file.
